Sick of Being Sick
by Megume-Minamino
Summary: Rate:T Sakura is tired of Tsunade putting her on late night shifts. So she creates a plan to get off by “being” sick. When you lie karma seems to come back at you, especially in the form of Naruto. Narusaku Sakuranaru Tsunade Hospital Nurse Sakura Naruto


_Main Characters: Naruto and Sakura_

_Summary: Sakura is tired of Tsunade putting her on late night shifts. So she creates a plan to get off by "being" sick. When you lie karma seems to come back at you, especially in the form of Naruto. _

_**Sick of Being Sick**_

Sakura felt herself falling asleep on her desk. Due to battles in neighboring countries there has been a shortage of medics at the hospital. Tsunade decided to fix this by giving nurses double shifts. Since Sakura was her student she was suppose to be able to take the more difficult work, but she needed a break… now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the life being able to sleep in for once," Sakura turned in her bed.

CHHHHRRASSHH!

"What the hell was that!" She nearly hit her head on the ceiling. She ran into the kitchen where she heard the sound. Naruto was in the kitchen rubbing his head and holding a bowl full of ramen. There were pots on the floor, they must've feel on his head.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She was about to strangle him.

"Hi there Sakura-Chan!" He had a goofy smile on his face." Grandma said you were sick so I decided to take care of you!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"You take care of me?" She pointed to the two of them.

"Yep, I even made you ramen soup." He showed it to her.

"Why is it green, and moving.." Sakura had a disgusted look on her face.

"It's still bubbling I guess and as for the color there's carrots, peas, olives, green onions, some green juice stuff I found in your fridge, Anchovies, and cold medicine." He was counting on his fingers.

Sakura thought she was going to be really sick. Naruto came closer to her.

"Here try it Sakura-Chan." He put some and a spoon, but.

CLING! SPLAT!

Naruto tripped over a pot and the bowl of soup landed on Sakura's head.

"…_OMG SO GROSS EW EW EW I'LL SMELL LIKE FISH FOR WEEKS!" _Inner Sakura said. "…" "Na-RU-TOO!!!"

"Wait Sakura I got something that'll make you happy! I did your laundry!" He was still sitting on his butt.

"YOU WHAT, IF YOU EVEN LOOKED AT MY UNDERSHIRT LET ALONE UNDERWEAR I SWEAR!!" She rapped her hands around his neck.

"Don't worry I swear I didn't touch your underwear.

"…Well can you do laundry?" She blinked.

"If I say noo… will you hit me?" He asked.

"Of course not Naruto." She glared.

"Okay, No?" He winced. Sakura punched him on his head leaving a bump.

"OOW, you said you wouldn't hit me!" Naruto rubbed his head again.

She ran to the washing machine." BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Lets see…I threw in a bunch of clothes," Sakura started look inside the machine. "Put in that powder stuff and some bleach.

"YOU IDIOT THESE ARE DRY CLEAN ONLY!" Sakura started to choke him," OMFG, YOU MIXED THE COLORED AND WHITES!"

"Sakura.. I can't b-reathe." Naruto gagged.

" YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" She tightened her grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Might as well get some sleep." She huffed.

"Sorry Sakura I'll pay you back for the clothes." Naruto frowned and sat in a chair near her bed.

"…Get out!" She threw her pillow at him. "Man I'm really am gonna be sick." Said Inner Saku. She couldn't get any sleep she heard snoring outside her door all day.

She finally got some sleep, but it was only for thirty minutes. When she woke up she only say whiskers and blonde hair Naruto was sitting on her bed staring at her.

"…" She blinked. "You PERV!" She slapped the daylights out of Naruto." That's it out out out!" She pushed Naruto out the door.

"I was only trying to help." He sighed.

"Worst day ever!" She plopped on the couch.

Ding dong

"GRRR…. LISSTEN NARUTO I'M NOT SICK I PRETENDED TO BE TO GET OUT OF WORK OKAY!" She opened the door.

"So you were not sick Sakura?" It was Tsunade.

"Uhmmm….maybe," She dotted her fingers.

"SAKURA YOU WILL BE WORKING OVERTIME THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" She yelled.

"_OH well still better than being sick." She had a sweat drop._


End file.
